D'un extreme à l'autre
by Sukiplatypus
Summary: Hermione, capturée par des Rafleurs dans une forêt, est transférée au Manoir Malefoy. Mais que faisait-elle seule dans une forêt surveillée ? Et qu'en est-il de ses deux fidèles amis ? ... C'est ce que Drago est chargé de savoir...
1. La première sédition

**Titre :** D'un extrême à l'autre

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ou presque tous (au cas où j'en invente un, on ne sait jamais...) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, etc etc.

** Note :** J'ai indiqué que c'était une fiction romantique où Drago & Hermione étaient ensemble, mais en fait je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle finisse comme cela... enfin ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils ne se mettront pas ensemble au bout du 3è chapitre. :D

**Résumé :** Hermione est capturée par des Rafleurs alors qu'elle errait seule dans une forêt. Étant dans la liste des personnes les plus recherchées, elle est d'office transférée au Manoir Malefoy, alors devenu quartier général des Mangemorts. Là bas, elle est prise en charge par Drago - celui qui la connait le mieux là bas - qui est aidé par Bellatrix. Mais au bout d'une semaine, Drago craque et refuse désormais d'être dirigé par sa tante. Alors, il doit se charger seul d'Hermione. Ils se découvrent là bas plusieurs points communs, et Drago ne fait que jongler entre sa haine pour les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Gryffondor; tout ce qu'est Hermione, et avec la gentillesse dont il aime faire part en sa présence, ainsi que sa pitié pour elle qui a vécu tant de choses et qu'il respecte pour savoir prendre tant bien que mal sur elle pendant ces temps si durs pour les deux camps, et pour l'accepter après tout ce qu'il lui a fait vivre... Il passe donc _d'un extrême à l'autre _, et voilà l'origine du titre du récit. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. ;)

_ Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Drago tituba. Il se mordait les lèvres, transpirait on-ne-peut-plus, et tremblait presque. Le bras tendu vers son adversaire, la baguette en main, ses yeux reflétaient la peur, la lâcheté, mais en même temps un désir de vengeance à assoupir depuis longtemps, jamais résolut.

' Et bien, on dirait que mon petit Drago a enterré sa soif de vengeance... ' disait une voix désolée, et d'un regard emplit de pitié. ' Ne nous disais-tu pas que c'était la plus, stupide, insignifiante et inutile de toutes les Sangs de Bourbes ? ' chuchota Bellatrix au coin de l'oreille du concerné, de sa voix mielleuse. Elle accentua les derniers mots, et s'intéressa un peu plus à l'accusée, s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

' Ben quoi ma chérie ? Tu t'attendais à ce que ton petit Drago te noie d'éloge après tout ce que tu lui as fais subir ? ' Elle haussa les sourcils, et commença un rire glacial, humiliant, et qui sonnait faux. Le rire ne peut être provoqué par un être aussi vilain...

Drago soupira. Il transperça les yeux chocolats de la personne se trouvant en face de lui, qui s'avérait être Hermione Granger, la fille du trio. Elle avait abandonné ses deux amis, jugeant trop dangereux de les accompagner durant leur tâche. Elle était trop facilement repérable avec son odeur... son odeur de Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle disait les mettre en danger. Bien évidemment, toute seule, elle ne fit pas long feu, se fit capturer par des Rafleurs dans une forêt, et se vit être livrée au Manoir Malefoy, où elle retrouva un "vieil ami". Bizarrement, au lieu que la jeune femme éprouve de la haine à l'état pur à l'égard du jeune homme, elle trouva de la pitié dans son avis sur lui. Il avait l'air d'un pantin à qui on faisait faire tous ses cauchemars plus d'une fois, tellement la peur voilait ses yeux en permanence. Elle laissa un sourire en coin s'échapper, en voyant que ce dernier baissait sa baguette, et soupirait, les dents serrées. Bellatrix s'arrêta net de rire, fit volte face, et fusilla Drago du regard, perdant quelque peu sa certitude de la haine éprouvée pour Granger par le jeune homme.

' Drago... tu m'expliques... ? Je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre... ' Elle reprit son assurance, et marcha d'un pas lent, vers Drago. ' Dois-je te répéter, encore une fois, ce que toi-même, tu n'as pas cessé de nous répéter, à tes chers parents et à moi, depuis et pendant six ans ? ' l'agacement s'entendait nettement dans sa voix. ' Enfin, ça ne servirait à rien car tu le sais mieux que quiconque.. Je ne pe..' elle s'apprétait à terminer sa phrase, mais Drago la devança. Une lueur s'alluma dans les pupilles d'Hermione, qui recommençait à espérer, ce qu'elle avait cesser de faire depuis bien longtemps.

' Bellatrix... ' murmura-t-il d'une voix moqueuse, un nouveau sourire vainqueur ornant son beau visage. ' Dois-je te rappeler que depuis que j'ai 18 ans, nous travaillons... ensemble ? D'égal à égal ? ' Voyant que ces mots déchiraient Bellatrix, son orgueil le devança, et il ne put s'empêcher de souffler légèrement, en proie à un rire qui ne se serait jamais arrêté. Il haussa les sourcils une seconde, et avança à pas lents, faisant claquer ses tâlons sur le sol de marbre, sous le regard éberlué de sa tante. L'ancien Serpentard s'arrêta derrière Hermione, sans même la regarder, ce qui ne rassura pas cette dernière qui se maudit d'avoir espéré ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Elle restait à genoux, les mains - nouées par un sortilège - dans le dos, et le regard cloué au sol comme si une armée d'araignées s'avançait vers elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Soudain, d'un geste vif, violent et sans aucune douceur, son nouveau "colocataire" lui attrapa les cheveux et releva sa tête vers lui tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle , et qu'il lui chuchotait des mots, que Bellatrix n'entendait pas, au creux de l'oreille. L'ancienne Gryffondor, elle, fermait les yeux, n'écoutant même pas ce qu'il lui disait. Elle serrait la mâchoire et avait le visage entièrement dirigé vers le plafond. Elle poussait quelques gémissements par moment, voulant probablement dire "oui". Le Mangemort s'arrêta de parler, et détailla quelques secondes le visage de la Gryffondor. Bellatrix ne put empêcher un rictus de dégout voiler son visage. Malefoy lécha soudainement le cou de la jeune femme, de bas en haut et sans aucune délicatesse, puis la jeta vulgairement au sol, lui lâchant les cheveux. Il se redressa vite, et du gris acier de ses yeux, fusilla une seconde fois du regard la Mangemorte. Il marcha vers elle d'un pas assuré, un peu trop, sûrement. Il passa à côté d'elle sans rien dire, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais celle-ci se ferma aussitôt devant son nez, et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

' Tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça mon bébé ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul. Ça fait une semaine que cela traîne, et si son avenir était entre mes mains tu sais que j'en aurais fais. ' Bellatrix s'arrêta quelques secondes, et reprit. ' Ne sois pas trop gentil avec elle... Traite-la comme ce qu'elle était destinée à être lorsque Merlin a fait l'erreur de la créer, elle et ses semblables ; une esclave. Une âme sans avenir, égale à un Elfe de Maison, une Sang de Bourbe. ' La brune souriait, elle était fière d'elle. Un certaine adrénaline traversait tout son corps très vite lorsqu'elle vit le regard de la pauvre prisonnière se décomposer. Bellatrix lui avait arraché tout son honneur, toute son estime, en l'espace de moins d'une minute, en quelques mots. Hermione ne put lâcher quelques larmes, et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Puis, Bella éclata du même rire , un rire qui, tout simplement, glaçait le sang, et elle s'en alla en sautillant et en agitant sa baguette dans tous les sens comme une enfant internée.

La porte claqua. Drago n'avait pas bougé, et Hermione attendait sagement que quelque chose lui tombe dessus, au même endroit que tout à l'heure, à peine choquée; elle en avait déjà tellement bavé, que plus rien ne l'étonnait. Malefoy était appuyé contre un mur, et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose qui le tracassait, mais ne disait rien. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à rêver, il s'avança vers Hermione, et, sans la regarder, il l'aida à se lever, et se dirigea, avec elle, vers la deuxième sortie qui était à l'autre bout de la salle. La salle, dont on ne pouvait pas vraiment déterminer la nature, était assez grande pour qu'un petit bal s'y passe. A la gauche d'Hermione, il y avait des grandes fenêtres accompagnées de rideaux laissant passer la lumière, mais ne laissant pas voir ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. A sa droite, seulement un long mur avec quelques tableaux, et au milieu, une grande cheminée semblant ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis des siècles. Et aux deux largeurs de la salle, une grande porte. La salle était vide, il n'y avait aucun meuble. Quant au plafond, il était haut d'environ quatre ou cinq mètres, et des vieilles moulures se suivaient aux extrémités, laissant au milieu, un grand lustre. ( j'avoue m'être un peu inspirée de la salle dans laquelle Hermione, Harry et Ron se font interrogés dans le 7 haha, surtout pour le lustre (A) ) .

Hermione suivait Drago sans rien dire, peinant quelque peu à marcher à cause de ses nombreuses blessures et ses bras noués. Elle passa le pas de la porte, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire chaque soir depuis qu'elle était ici, menant à sa "chambre", ou plutôt à ce qui lui servait de chambre depuis une semaine. Elle ne posa aucune question à Drago, ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait même pas où elle mettait les pieds, elle avait le regard dans le vide, semblant recevoir un message par télépathie. Mais non, elle pensait tout simplement à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la fin de sa dernière année à Poudlard, remettait en question tous ses moindres gestes..

' Granger, cette nuit, tu ne dormiras pas au même endroit que d'habitude. Tu dormiras ici. Au moins ton dos s'en réjouira. Et n'essaye pas de t'échapper, ça a l'air moins surveillé, mais crois-moi ça ne l'est pas, c'est juste pour donner de l'espoir aux petits résistants comme toi. ' Drago la sortit de ses pensées, et prononça ces quelques phrases sans qu'on puisse y cerner la moindre expression, il restait impassible malgré son habituel sourire sadique, sur lequel Hermione s'était bien trop appuyé, mais qui ne signifiait rien, absolument rien. Ça ressemblait aux points des phrases à l'écrit, c'était juste pour ne pas laisser une phrase comme ça, il avait l'air de trouver utile d'y rajouter toujours un sourire, sinon il aurait une mauvaise note... bref. Drago pointa sa baguette vers le dos de la jeune fille où se trouvaient ses deux mains nouées, et d'un bref mouvement, il mit fin au sortilège. Puis, il pointa à nouveau de sa baguette, cette fois la bougie se trouvant sur la table de chevet, près de son lit.

' Ah, ouais. J'imagine que ça cogite dans ta petite tête, donc si t'as besoin de lumière pour illuminer tes instants les plus sombres..' il prit un air solennel, comme pour imiter quelqu'un. ' Ah, ce vieux fou de Dumby. ' Il eut encore un sourire, mais cette fois ce fut un sourire fier, et plus sadique que tous les autres. ' Bref, appelle moi je ne serais pas loin. Mais je ne suis pas un Elfe de Maison, donc tu m'appelles seulement en cas de VRAI besoin, sinon je t'enlèverai cet unique droit. Compris Granger ? '

Cette fois, il avait dit ça froidement . Elle retrouvait l'ancienne fouine de Poudlard. Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, elle hocha la tête, et se posa sur son lit, fixant le vide.

' Allez, fais de beaux rêves de Sang de Bourbe... ' Et il se retira, ayant un petit rire dans le couloir.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre ! :D J'espère qu'il vous a plut, dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas, et si ça ne vous gêne pas j'aimerais que vous preniez le temps de m'expliquer ce qui vous a plu et déplu, comme ça j'améliorerais les prochains chapitres même s'ils sont déjà écris ^^ ( Non non je n'ai pas la flemme de lire les longs commentaires :) )

Commentaire : Alors, je me suis relue et je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a un petit quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer ne pas être très clair pour vous ^^ Pourquoi Drago lèche le cou d'Hermione alors que c'est le tout début de la fic et qu'il est censé avoir autant de dégout que Bellatrix pour les nés Moldus ? Eh bien, c'est assez complexe à expliquer, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me faire comprendre, mais bon. Cet acte est pour prouver à Bellatrix que Drago se fout littéralement d'Hermione, qu'il peut agir avec elle comme avec un pantin, qu'elle n'est _rien_. C'est puéril au plus au point, je sais, mais c'est de la provocation parce que dans ma fic Drago est en défi permanent avec sa tante... Il la lèche comme un vulgaire jouet... Bref, après il y a d'autres raisons que je n'arrive pas forcément à transmettre sur papier (enfin, papier..) mais j'espère m'être fait comprendre :)

XoXo , Suki ou Platypus!


	2. Ton pire ennemi comme compagnie ?

Même notre pire ennemi peut nous servir de compagnie, la nuit ... 

_( titre entier du chapitre )_

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et Hermione n'était pas résolue à s'endormir. Elle repensa aux paroles de Dumbledore; même si Drago s'en moquait, elle y croyait, elle y croyait toujours. Alors, d'une voix faible et sourde, elle prononça ce qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas faire quelques minutes auparavant; trop d'honneur surement .

' Malefoy. '

Quelque part dans le manoir, l'ancienne Gryffondor put discerner des pas se dirigeant sûrement vers sa chambre, et en quelques secondes celui qu'elle avait appelé se tenait en face d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse voir ce que reflétaient ses yeux gris à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce. Devinant ce qu'elle désirait, d'un mouvement bref de baguette, il alluma le feu de la bougie.

' Merci. '

' Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remerciements. ' répondit-il du tac au tac, froidement.

' Tu es incorrigible, Malefoy, vraiment.. '

' Et toi tu es insupportable avec tes leçons , Granger. ' Ses pupilles tremblaient. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, ça se voyait tout de suite. Qu'est ce qu'il était lâche, bon dieu, on pouvait lire ses faiblesses et ses peurs comme un livre ouvert... 'Tu veux un livre pour t'endormir ? ' Se reprit-il, moqueur à nouveau.

'Non merci, Malefoy, j'ai autre chose à quoi penser. '

' Ah bon ? A quoi par exemple ? '

' A comment te berner, par exemple ! Par Merlin .. ' , Levant les yeux au ciel.

' Alors, donne-moi tes plans, je te dirais si c'est une bonne idée ... ' se moqua-t-il à nouveau.

' Je sais que je me répète, mais tu es incorrigible! ' Soupira-t-elle, n'osant pas sourire.

' En fait... Tu fous quoi ici ? Tu t'es livrée pour nous occuper et pour mieux laisser le balafré et la belette nous embobiner, en bon petit samaritain ? ' Répondit simplement Malefoy, reprenant son calme impassible tout à coup. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il prit l'option de la pousser à bout. ' Ou alors... ils t'ont abandonnée; c'est vrai, une Sang de Bourbe ne peut qu'attirer des ennuis ... '

' Tu as sûrement raison, Malefoy... ' contre toute attente, elle resta calme et ne répondit pas à la provocation du jeune Mangemort. ' Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'a fait tomber aussi bas pour obéir au doigt et à l'œil à un imbécile ? ' Elle fixait le sol, et sourit en voyant que sa phrase l'avait totalement fait perdre ses moyens, et comme redescendre totalement de son échelle pour se poster au même niveau qu'elle, où on l'avait empêchée de monter aux étages suivants, tandis que lui, on l'avait fait monter sur la mauvaise échelle, depuis le début.

' Tu sais, Granger.. Je ne pense pas que cela te concerne vraiment. Toi, par contre, c'est ma mission de savoir ce que tu faisais seule et sans défense dans un bois où tu savais que des Rafleurs passaient tous les jours. J't'aime pas Granger. Mais je sais que t'en as , là dedans.' Montrant sa tête du doigt ' Il faut être bête pour le renier. Donc dis-moi, j'ai été franc, sois-le aussi. '

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder profondément , tandis que lui lançait des regards inquiets derrière son épaule. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, elle se lança. De toutes façons, elle n'avait rien à dire. D'un petit sourire, elle commença.

' Haha, je vais te décevoir, mais je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire.. ' Elle le regardait de ses yeux brillants, et lui conta son histoire. ' Voilà, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Et crois-moi ou non, c'est la vérité. Si c'était un plan, je ne me laisserais pas faire comme ça ! Penses-tu , je ne me serais pas rendue pour me rebeller ensuite, et je ne me serais pas faite capturée en mission pour être soumise ainsi. ' Hermione lui adressa un sourire emplit de peine .

Drago fixait le vide, comme ayant perdu tout espoir. Il pensait qu'en ayant Hermione Granger en prisonnière chez lui, le Lord les laisserait libres, lui et sa famille, en paix, jugeant que capturer la fille du Trio serait un assez grand cadeau, pour leur redevance envers lui. Mais étant donné que Granger s'était comme 'rendue' et qu'elle ne possédait aucune information nécessaire - Ron et Harry étaient devenus comme des "nomades", donc même si elle connaissait le dernier endroit où il s'étaient posés, ça ne servait à rien - , elle n'était utile à rien.. A part à marchander, peut-être ? Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent. Oui, ils pouvaient marchander avec Potter, Hermione étant sa meilleure amie, il viendrait sûrement la sauver... Mais comment l'en informer..?

' Je vois. C'est pour ça, que ça ne te fait ni chaud, ni froid d'être ici. Ta vie ne vaut plus rien à tes yeux. '

' C'est un peu ça, oui. ' Un énième silence succéda ses paroles. Ils se comprirent tous les deux, et tandis qu'Hermione commençait à s'allonger dans son lit,

' Bon, j'y vais. Salut. '

' Mm.. '

Cette fois, Drago ne transplana pas, il prit le temps le traverser tout le Manoir, jusqu'à sa chambre. Trop de choses le tracassaient, et elles avaient toute à voir avec la nouvelle arrivante. C'était normal, après tout, certains changements étaient obligatoires... Mais lui, la seule raison pour laquelle il la gardait était la liberté de sa famille, le sentiment d'être Maître de lui-même, ce sentiment qu'il espérait ressentir en devenant majeur, mais contre ses espérances, il changea tout simplement de Maître et parvint au même niveau - ou presque - que son père. Drago s'arrêta à un coin d'un couloir, et fixa un mur, un mur sans importance. Toutes les expressions de son visage se crispèrent : ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa mâchoire se contracta, et ses yeux se voilèrent d'un gris bleuâtre hypnotique. Il serra les poings, et se mit à taper violemment le pauvre mur qui n'y était pour rien .. Il s'arrêta, laissant ses deux bras appuyés contre le mur,

' qu'est ce que j'ai fais... ' chuchota-t-il, la voix cassée par des larmes qu'il retenait avec force. ' qu'est ce que j'ai fais, bordel, pour que ma famille soit ralliée à .. à ... ' il s'arrêta net. Drago se redressa , il reprit son calme, laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, et laissa ses traits de visage reprendre forme. Sans un mot, il rejoint sa chambre, et s'y endormit aussitôt. N'importe quelle personne l'ayant vu ce soir, l'aurait prit pour schizophrène...

* * *

Alors, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, déjà ... Et, je sais que ce chapitre est assez court, mais il ne concorde pas trop avec les prochains alors j'ai préféré en faire un chapitre à part entière :))

C'est un peu le rapprochement des deux personnages, et même si c'est un peu rapide, ne vous inquiétez pas ils ne seront pas ensemble au prochain chapitre , loiiiiin de là ;)

XoXo , Sukiii ! :D


	3. Déjà un secret à gardé

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla, et en regardant le soleil qui était déjà assez haut dans le ciel, en déduit qu'il devait être dans les environs de 10h. Elle confirma ses propos en levant légèrement sa montre qu'elle avait posée sur sa table de chevet.

' On dirait qu'ils m'ont oubliée... ' dit-elle, bâillant et s'étirant largement.

C'est vrai, depuis qu'elle était ici, tous les matins vers 7H30, des êtres encagoulés inconnus pour elle venaient la sortir de son lit pour la torturer un peu, et, pour, par moments, lui poser des questions, ce qui devait être leur but initial mais ils ne pouvaient, bien évidemment, pas s'empêcher de profiter un peu de la prisonnière. Elle s'assit sur son lit, se frotta les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle possédait un petit lavabo et un miroire dans sa chambre. Ne se souvenant pas qu'elle avait changé, elle détailla mieux la petite pièce, qui se trouvait être très - trop - humaine pour elle. C'était une chambre d'environ 4m², où se trouvait un petit lit à peine assez grand pour elle, contre le mur, dans un coin. Sur le mur où se trouvait le devant de son lit, il y avait une petite fenetre, et la table de chevet en bas de celle-ci. A l'autre coin, une armoire, vide apperemment, et le lavabo était au mur au pied de son lit. Elle se leva, et, après avoir ouvert l'armoire, se dirigea vers le lavabo, où elle se regarda quelques minutes.

' Que suis-je devenue... ' couina-t-elle, voyant son tein blafard, ses joues et ses cernes creuses, son regard vide, sa chevelure plus léonine que jamais... Elle se mordit la lèvre, et d'un bref mouvement, alluma l'eau et se lava le visage. D'instinct, elle pensa à, comment elle s'habillerait aujourd'hui, etc, mais, en se retournant, Hermione se prit une grosse gifle en découvrant la petite chambre, comme une chambre d'internée, ou encore, d'orpheline.. Et c'est là qu'elle se dit que son ancienne chambre n'en était même pas une, et qu'elle dormait sur un vrai lit pour la première fois depuis des années ! Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Puis elle retomba sur son lit, et attendit. C'est ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire, car sortir et se balader dans le château à la recherche de ... de ... non, elle ne cherchait personne. Bref, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Cette impression que la jeune femme avait de n'avoir personne sur qui s'appuyer, et de ne pas savoir quoi faire l'effrayait affreusement. Et si personne ne venait la chercher ? Devait-elle faire quelque chose, qu'elle avait oublié ? Hermione reniait cette idée de ses pensées bien vite, lorsqu'un homme poussa violemment sa porte. A son grand étonnement, il n'était pas encagoulé, et ne se moqua pas d'elle en voyant qu'elle était en sous-vêtements et qu'elle se cachait maladroitement à l'aide de son maigre drap. Non, il referma simplement la porte, en marmonant quelque chose voulant surement signifier une sorte de "pardon". Hermione se dépécha d'enfiler un semblant de jean et un vieux t-shirt - ce qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle était ici - , et on toqua à la porte. Elle fixait le vide, et dit distinctement " Entrez ", laissant entrer l'homme qui l'avait interrompu quelques secondes plutôt, qui s'avérait être tout simplement Malefoy.

' Ca va t'as .. dormi ? ' siffla-t-il, sèchement.

' Je pense que tu as oublié le "bien", Malefoy... ' murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée par la peur, alors que sa remarque se voulait drôle.

' Si je ne l'ai pas dis, c'est que je ne le voulais pas. T'es prête ? ' Du même ton.

' Oui, oui... On va où ? ' se leva-t-elle, cette fois agacée.

' Rectification : TU vas où. Je ne sais pas, tu verras. ' Et il sortit, l'attendant sur le pas de la porte. ' Alleeez, Granger. Je ne t'emmène pas au même endroit que d'habitude. Juste, tiens-toi bien. ' prenant un ton tout à coup détendu, mais assez stricte pr les deniers mots.

Hermione sourit au changement de comportement de Drago. Elle enfila son gilet, le rejoint, et ils marchèrent dans tous les couloirs du Manoir, qui semblait vide à cette heure là, en passant par la Grande Salle où ils étaient hier, et Hermione eut un haut-le-coeur à ce moment-là. Elle se risqua à demander si elle avait vu juste à propos du Manoir, se disant qu'il la soupçonnerait sûrement d'un quelconque plan avec l'Ordre, voyant la demeure invulnérable.

' Il... n'y a personne, ici? ', douteuse et regrettant aussitôt ses mots en voyant que Malefoy n'eut aucune réaction. Au bout de quelques minutes, et d'un étage monté, il répondit sans expression:

'Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a père et mère à l'aile gauche du Manoir. Le reste, je l'ignore. Et pour tout te dire, cela m'est totalement égal. '

' C'est chez toi et...'

' Ce n'est plus vraiment chez moi ici, tu sais. Ils ont du rajouter une dizaine de Salles dont j'ignore la nature, et on ne demande pas l'avis à mes parents ou à moi pour entrer. Nous avons céder notre Manoir comme quartier général au Maître, pour nous racheter, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir suffit..' la coupa-t-il. Il prit un air sombre pour les derniers mots et fixa le sol, tout en marchant. ' Merde.. j'en dis trop. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde maintenant, Granger.' Hermione ne rajouta rien. Elle se contenta simplement de remercier intérieurement Malefoy de sa gratitude. Certes, instable, et ce n'était sûrement pas le mot à utiliser, mais il était probablement l'être le plus humain de cette maison, et Hermione restait choquée elle-même de ses pensées; elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir définir cet homme d'humain de sa vie entière. Elle n'aurait pas non plus pu imaginer vivre ce qu'elle vivait actuellement de sa vie entière...

Drago s'arrêta enfin devant un vieux couloir d'un mètre de haut étroit et lugubre, qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas remarqué ou qu'elle aurait prit pour une bouche d'aération s'il ne s'était pas arrêté devant.

' On va là ? ' Il ne répondit pas à sa question, trouvant la réponse simplement trop évidente.

Il se contenta simplement de se baisser pour pénétrer dans le couloir, se retournant une fois un pas à l'intérieur, pour voir si la lionne le suivait. Ils marchèrent le dos courbé tout le long du couloir, pour ensuite trouver un mur, qui était en fait une porte. Drago tata les murs l'entourant, sortit sa baguette, et toucha avec le bout de celle-ci six endroits différents autour de lui, sur les murs et le plafond. Le mur d'en face se retourna, découvrant une porte avec un semblant de poignet.

' Une chance que je me sois souvenu du code, d'habitude je l'oublie ou je me trompe, et les murs d'autour de nous se referment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un annule le sort. Il yavait mon père d'habitude pour cela, mais aujourd'hui il ne l'aurait pas été...'

Hermione devina un sourire sur son visage dans l'obscurité, et s'autorisa à sourire à son tour.

'Par contre, quand on entrera, tu ne parleras que lorsque je t'en donnerai l'autorisation, c'est clair? De toutes façons, c'est dans ton intérêt alors bon... Non, non, même si tu as des envies suicidaires, ne parle pas, car ça me concerne également. Compris, Granger ? '

'Oui chef ! '

' Très bien. Maintenant, tais-toi jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et tends l'oreille à l'intérieur... '

Drago vérifia que personne n'entrait au bout du couloir, et qu'Hermione ne parlait pas, et il se retourna pour pousser la porte..

* * *

Et voilà le 3ème chapitre ! :)

Alors, celui-ci aussi est court, enfin je l'ai coupé en deux pour laisser un peu de suspens ...

Allez, merci d'avoir lu & PLEASE REVIEEEW ! :D

XoXo, Suki


	4. La salle rétro

Ils entrèrent alors dans une assez grande pièce ronde, de nature indéterminable. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ni aucune lumière, on y voyait seulement les extrémités grâce à un tapis aux bords bleutés phosphorescents. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une sorte de coupe, vide. Hermione mourrait d'envie d'assassiner Drago de questions mais se retint, elle ne le pouvait pas. Le blond fit signe à Hermione de ne pas bouger, et il fit un tour de la Salle en longeant les murs, et au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, la salle s'illuminait de bleu. Elle restait certes, obscure, mais on voyait sur les murs des frises et des motifs, principalement de serpents. Drago s'avança alors vers la coupe du milieu de la Salle, et il s'arrêta devant pour sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Il la pointa à l'intérieur de la coupe, et dessina des sortes de cercles ou d'autres figures, et au bout d'une minute voire moins, une boule de verre apparut à l'intérieur de la coupe.

' Ça, c'est une boule de cristal, ça se voit. En faisant toucher le bout de la baguette de quelqu'un à la boule, on peut voir tout ce qu'il fait à n'importe quel moment; la boule a une mémoire tactile. Sinon, on peut utiliser d'autres choses qui caractérisent la personne pour la localiser. Si on n'a rien, avec du temps, et surtout de la concentration et du travail, on peut voir qui on veut si l'on possède assez d'informations sur sa vie... J'ai connu l'existence de cette salle aujourd'hui. ' Il semblait regarder dans le vide, donc ne pas voir Hermione. Ou faisait-il semblant ?... Bref, il semblait aussi parler pour lui-même, et ça , c'était compréhensible car la pièce devait être ensorcelée et devait pouvoir se rendre compte d'une présence intruse dans la Salle, il ne devait donc pas faire allusion à elle et elle ne devait pas se présenter à la pièce, étant restée sur un petit couloir d'un mètre succédant la porte et précédant la pièce.. ' ... après un an et quelques mois, nous avons réussi à localiser des éléments très intéressants... n'importe qui peut deviner qui nous avons réussi à trouver, qui est-ce que le Lord recherche le plus... ' Drago commença à marcher doucement , semblant enfoncer ses talons dans le sol, et à marcher autour de la coupe. Il ne voulait pas prononcer le(s) nom(s) du(des) concerné(s), pour Hermione.

Hermione se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit ça. Était-ce... Harry? Ron? Ou des Membres de l'Ordre? ... Peu importe qui c'était, toutes les personnes que Voldemort souhaitait retrouver absolument étaient connues d'Hermione. Elle inspira un bon coup, et fixa la sphère, attendant de voir de qui pouvait-il bien parler..

Drago tourna sèchement la tête vers la boule, en s'arrêtant devant. Il pointa sa baguette dessus, et sembla se concentrer pendant 5minutes sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques minutes, on put apercevoir des silhouettes et des ombres d'un ton bleuté dans la sphère...

' Dans quelques secondes, la sphère aura trouver les recherchés. Nous pourrons les espionner et savoir tout ce qu'ils font.. même leurs cochonneries. ' Drago laissa un sourire typiquement Malefoyen orner son visage, tandis qu'Hermione détourna la tête cachant qu'elle faisait de même. Elle ne savait pas qu'il ne la voyait pas.

' C'est bon, elle les trouve.. '

En effet, après que la sphère ait parcourut un bon nombre de rues à une vitesse folle, on put apercevoir un petit chalet dans la neige, où de la fumée sortait de la cheminée, et où toutes les fenêtres étaient allumées. On entrait. A une Grande Table de bois, une vingtaine, voir trentaine de personnes étaient attablées, mangeaient, parlaient et riaient. Hermione les reconnu tous ; Harry, Ron, Giny, Fred, George, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Charlie, etc ... ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, bons, et de s'amuser... sans elle. La jeune fille ne put empêcher une petite larme couler en pensant qu'elle pourrait être avec eux à cet instant, et qu'elle avait déjà vécu des moments comme ceux là une centaine de fois, et qu'à l'époque, ils lui paraissaient si... "routiniers'' ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé regretter des moments si, jadis, peu importants à ses yeux. Il fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui ils l'étaient...

' Étant donné que je savais que les autres avaient vu ça... - c'est d'ailleurs eux qui ont travaillé dur pour pouvoir obtenir un résultat aussi satisfaisant ... - JE ... ' il accentua bien le mot, et fixa la direction d'Hermione. ' tenais à voir le combat... final, car j'avais deviner qu'ils se rendraient le plus vite possible sur place lorsqu'ils connaitraient un rassemblement de l'ordre entier au même endroit. '

Drago fut heureux de ne pas voir le visage décomposé d'Hermione. Il lui fit d'ailleurs dos, se sentant trop coupable pour savoir qu'elle le fixait de ses yeux noisettes si meurtriers dans le besoin. Il ferma les yeux, et se tint les mains dans le dos, la tête baissée. Drago les avait toujours haït, ces petits lions insignifiants, qui pensaient que tout était beau, gentil, et qui étaient tout simplement des Traîtres à leur Sang ou des Sang-de-Bourbes. Mais aujourd'hui, il éprouvait tellement de pitié à l'égard d'Hermione, qu'il s'était mis une seconde à sa place, et cette seconde lui suffit de se rendre compte de l'abominabilité des lois et idéos du Lord. Eux ne demandaient qu'une terre où tout le monde serait égaux et où la discrimination ne régnait pas. Il n'avaient jamais essayé de dominer le monde et de faire tout le monde obéir à leur décrets. Le Lord, lui, ne veut laisser la vie sauve à personne ne partageant pas ses idées, ou ne se soumettant pas. Certes, Malefoy partageait et partagerait toujours les idées du Lord, mais pourquoi ne pas leur laisser ne serait-ce qu'un pays à eux ? Ça, c'était la Magie Noire, qui offrait ce désir si puissant et instoppable de pouvoir. Lui ne changerait jamais, son avenir et sa destinée étaient déjà tracés, il n'y changerait rien. De toute façon il n'en avait pas la force, il n'en avait plus la force...

Tout à coup, on entendit plus rien. Les voix joyeuses et rieuses s'étaient arrêtées, et un silence de mort régnait autant sur leur salle ronde que dans la petite chaumière où s'étaient réunis les révolutionnaires. Drago inspira longuement, et soupira. Ce qui devait arriver arriva...

A l'intérieur de la sphère, au bord de la Grande Table, entouré de Ron et de Giny, Harry était présent. Il parlait et riait, quand tout à coup, il se plia en deux, la main sur le front, grimaçant de douleur. Ron et Giny se penchèrent vers lui, lui posant des questions... et c'est là que le silence se répandit, ainsi que la rumeur..

' Ils arrivent. ' , devina Hermione en voyant Ron bouger ses lèvres doucement, et prenant un air dubitatif.

Hermione mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, et il se décomposa.. Sans qu'elle ne put rien y faire, un son s'échappa de sa gorge, une sorte de "NOON"... Une seconde après, elle avait les yeux gros comme ça et ses mains cachaient sa bouche.. Que venait-elle de faire?...

* * *

Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ... ;)

Commentaire sur ce chapitre : Alors, j'aurais pu décrire la guerre, détruire l'Ordre etc, ça n'aurait rien changé au récit car je n'ai pour l'instant pas prévu de parler de l'Ordre, enfin même j'aurais pu l' éviter facilement. Bref tout simplement parce que ça m'ennuie atrocement la guerre, et j'ai un peu de mal enfin vous direz, c'est normal d'avoir du mal à écrire des passages qui ne m'inspirent pas du tout ...

Allez, et j'attends des reviews pour mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne - sachant qu'il est déjà écrit et attend bien au chaud :p ...


	5. La pire bêtise à faire ou Révélations

La pire bêtise à faire _ou _Les révélations

* * *

Drago pivota d'un coup, et lança un regard noir à l'endroit où il devinait qu'Hermione était. La sphère était tout d'un coup devenue bleue électrique, la salle était bien plus illuminée. D'un saut, le blond se jeta sur Hermione, l'attrapa par le col et planta sa baguette en dessous de son menton. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura ' plus rien à faire maintenant...il faut que tu fasses comme si tu m'avais suivie et que je t'avais prise la main dans le sac... réponds bien aux questions dans la minute qui suivra, mon père et d'autres Adeptes seront là d'une seconde à l'autre. '

En effet, car à peine avait-il prononcer ces mots que quatre Mangemorts transplanèrent dans la salle, en quatre gros "PLOP!" . Parmi eux, Lucius Malefoy, Augustus Rookwood, Alecto Carrow, et un quatrième dont Hermione ne put déterminer l'identité.

' Drago, qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? ' grinça une voix sèche, Lucius Malefoy.

' J'étais venu ici voir... ' essaya de se justifier Drago, mais son père n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

' QU'EST CE QU'ELLE FAIT LA ? ' cria-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers Drago, la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés.

' Elle m'a suivit jusqu'ici, et je l'ai laissée entrer pour mieux la cerner... ' répondit-il rapidement, prenant un malin plaisir à en même temps mentir à son père, et en même temps à raconter cela, qu'il aurait apprécier faire. Il souriait, et osait maintenant regarder son père dans les yeux.

' Je préfère ça, Drago. Quelle calamité celle-là... Augustus, Alecto, allez lui remettre les idées au clair et lui réapprendre les bonnes manières, à cette Sang-de-Bourbe, car on dirait qu'elle les... '

' Ça va, je m'en occupe, j'en profiterai plus si c'est moi qui le fait. Toutes ces années à attendre... maintenant que le moment se présente parfait, vous pouvez me laisser ce privilège, père. ' demanda prudemment Drago, inclinant légèrement sa tête, ayant lâché Hermione.

' Ne me coupe plus la parole, ' rugit le Mangemort, les yeux écarquillés et les dents plus serrées que jamais. ' C'est vrai, je peux comprendre cela Drago... Tu as passé 6 ans à la supporter pendant les cours, les intercours, les récréations, les buffets, sans rien pouvoir lui faire... maintenant que tu en as le droit et le privilège, je peux te faire cette faveur... tu as intérêt à te montrer reconnaissant à l'avenir. Très bien, je te la laisse. Ne la fais pas non plus trop souffrir, ' sourit-il. 'Nous partons tous en mission cet après-midi, cela tombe bien, ça nous fera moins de travail. Ta mère est encore en haut, mais ne surveille rien. Je t'en charge cet après midi, car personne n'est de garde aujourd'hui. Allez, file, fils. ' s'étant bien calmé, il lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant la sortie.

' Merci, père. ' s'inclina son fils. Il attrapa la jeune prisonnière par le col de derrière et la poussa hors de la salle, après y avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil, vérifiant de n'avoir rien laissé ou dit de suspect, et il entendit quatre "plop" après avoir passé le pas de la porte.

' NON MAIS TU ES BETE ou quoi? Tu me déçois , vraiment ! qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? ' s'énerva Drago, la plaquant contre le mur du couloir, lorsqu'ils vinrent de sortir du "tunnel".

' Je... euh tu peux te pousser s'il te plait ? ' murmura Hermione, la voix coupée sans arrêt à cause de l'avant bras de Drago qu'il serrait sur son cou. Il s'executa, en soupirant. ' Merci... merci Drago, je t'assure je n'ai pas fais exprès je, ce'st sortit tout seul... ' rougit Hermione. ' Je... suis désolée, je te prie de m'excuser pour les risques que je t'ai fais prprendre... ' n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard gris acier de Malefoy qu'il enfonçait dans ses petits yeux noisettes, et à trouver les bons mots. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas à se justifier, elle était juste en faute.

' Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements ni de tes excuses, et si tu veux survivre dans l'avenir, il va falloir apprendre à prendre sur toi. ' lui répondit-il très sérieusement, commençant à marcher vers les escaliers.

' Tu as raison sur ce côté là... ' Hermione baissa la tête, et le suivit. ' Mais toi aussi, il faudrait que ta fierté descende d'un cramp ! Arrête de refuser mes remerciements et mes excuses sans cesse; tu me sauves la vie, c'est la moindre des choses ! c'est la base de la politesse, et puis, ça ne te rabaisse pas d'accepter, tu sais, je ne te demande pas la mer à boire... '. Elle risqua la pente très glissante, et attendait de voir si elle se briserait ou non ... mais elle ne réagissait pas. Non, Malefoy se contenta d'accélérer de le pas, courant presque, il ignora simplement ses paroles, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Le jeune homme était déstabilisé, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait une remarque de la sorte, chose qui arrivait quelques rares fois par an. Voilà pourquoi ça le touchait autant, et, ayant trop de fierté pour avouer ses tords, mais sachant tout-de-même que c'était la vérité, que c'était évident, et qu'il ne voulait pas passer pr un idiot en niant, il préférait choisir, à chaque fois, l'issue la plus simple mais la plus lâche aussi; ignorer, ne pas répondre, rester impassible... bref, un tas d'appellation qui au fond, voulaient toutes signifier la même chose. C'est simplement que dire que l'on reste impassible parait être plus sage que de dire que l'on ignore ou que l'on ne sait que répondre.. bref.

Drago et Hermione continuaient de marcher dans le manoir, trotinant à moitié. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis la remarque de la lionne, et c'est dans cette ambiance assez tendue qu'il la raccompagna à sa chambre.

' Ne sors pas d'ici. J'ai des choses à faire. ' dit simplement Drago froidement. Il claqua la porte et se rendit dans le couloir des appartements privés de ses parents et lui, en un "Plop".

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il s'arrêta, et regarda dans la direction de la chambre de ses parents, au bout du couloir. L'ancien Serpentard hésitait à y entrer, à rendre visite à sa mère, qu'il ne voyait que rarement, bien qu'ils habitaient dans la même maison, et tout simplement que c'était sa mère. Elle, ne sortait que très rarement de sa chambre qui semblait posséder tout ce qu'il y avait d'utile pour elle, tant elle y passait du temps. Drago pensait qu'elle ne supportait plus les temps actuels, et il la comprenait réellement. Cette guerre était tout simplement inutile, la balle n'était dans aucun des camps et ils stagnaient tous les deux. Narcissa ne voyait même plus sa soeur de qui elle était pourtant proche il y a un an de cela, elle la jugeait bien trop impliquée dans cette histoire, et elles s'étaient disputées maintes et maintes fois parce qu'elle ne partageaient pas tout à fait les mêmes idées...Drago décida finalement d'entrer simplement dans sa chambre, où il passa tout l'après-midi, à rien faire, bien qu'il sortait toutes les deux heures pour faire la ronde..

* * *

Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment attendu d'avoir plus de commentaires pour mettre le cinquième chapitre en ligne , mais j'avoue que ça me fait trop de mal de vous faire attendre ^^

Alors ... Je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée pour le titre, et j'hésitais entre les deux enfin bon.

Ce chapitre n'est pas très utile je l'avoue, mais bon il faut bien des poutres pour construire une maison! ;P

XoXoo


	6. Main dans la main pour la première fois

Deux ennemis main dans la main pour ce qui est la première fois, et aurait du être la dernière ... 

_( titre complet ) _

_

* * *

_

Hermione fut réveillée le lendemain matin plus tôt que le jour d'avant, par des tambourinements sur la porte de sa chambre. Elle se leva d'un coup en se frottant les yeux, et poussa un juron. Depuis que Drago l'avait surprise en "pyjama", elle dormait habillée. Elle ouvrit la porte à contre cœur, les cheveux ressemblant aux vieux balais de Poudlard. Comme Hermione l'avait pressentit malgré elle, c'était Malefoy fils.

' Pr... ' Mais il ne put pas continuer, pouffant à moitié de rire en voyant la coupe d'Hermione, les mains devant la bouche.

' Qu'est ce que tu as ? ' Hermione, en toute petite fille innocente qu'elle était, se retourna pour voir ce qui le faisait tant rire, mais ne voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de si hilarant, elle l'interrogea à nouveau ' Quoi, c'est moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ENCORE fait ? ' souffla-t-elle, agacée par Drago qui n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rire, bien qu'il aie essayé par fierté.

' J...je suis désolée mais c'.. c'est ta... Mais regarde-toi dans une glace bon sang ! ' s'esclaffa-t-il, montrant le miroir de sa chambre du doigt, plié en deux.

' Quoi c'est.. ' Elle se tourna et se vit, enfin, elle soupira longuement, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire elle aussi. ' Ahh mais j'ai cette coupe tous les matins 'te moque paas ! '

Drago ne répondit pas, sûrement trop occupé à se moquer de la coupe invraisemblablement léonine de la jeune fille.

' Bon, pourquoi tu es venu me réveiller si tôt, déjà ?' l'interrogea-t-elle, essayant de changer de sujet. Mais elle le regretta tout de suite car Drago se reprit d'un seul coup, et afficha une expression de visage plus glaciale que jamais.

' Oui, j'oubliais. Tu sais quelle heure il est ? ' siffla-t-il.

' Non '

' il est 5:00 du matin. '

' Mais pourquoi tu m'as réveillée si tôt ? ' s'affola la lionne, à la fois inquiète et furieuse contre son interlocuteur.

' J'ai mes raisons, penses-tu ! Tu penses queça me fait plaisir, à moi, de me réveiller aussi tôt, surtout pour une Sang-de... pour toi ? ' se corrigea le jeune homme, voyant le visage de la jeune fille changer, et baisser la tête.

' Oui, je le devine.. '

' Bien. Prends mon bras. ' impassible.

Hermione releva la tête, fixa Drago dans les yeux, attendant une réponse du regard, mais qu'il ne lui fit pas. Elle s'exécuta alors. Quelques secondes après, elle se retrouva dans une salle, sombre, poussiéreuse, glauque. S'efforçant de ne pas grimacer après le transplanage, qui, même si elle l'avait déjà vécu plusieurs fois, lui donnait toujours la nausée et des vertiges. Elle se tenait alors le ventre et grimaçait de dégout tandis de Drago s'était hissé jusqu'à la porte pour la fermer et pour vérifier les alentours de la salle et son couloir. C'était une petite salle, peut-être le triple de la chambre d'Hermione, dont le plafond orné de moulures abimées, et était très bas ce qui avait toujours angoissé Hermione. De grands et anciens chandeliers décoraient les quatre coins de la salle, et de vieux rideaux déchirés et transparents bordaient l'unique petite fenêtre qui ne possédait aucun balcon. Hermione eut à peine le temps de détailler la salle que Drago la rejoignait.

' Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai amenée ici hein Granger ? ' s'adressa -t-il à elle d'un ton ironique. ' Si tu veux savoir, c'était la "salle de punitions", dans mon enfance. Enfin, je l'appelai comme ça, c'était juste la salle où mon père me punissait. Bref, c'est pas important, mais je t'ai amenée ici simplement parce que je sais que c'est une salle sûre, où personne ne risque de se rendre. J'ai quelque chose à te dire , Granger. Et c'est très important. '

Hermione l'interrogea simplement du regard, et cela suffit à Drago pour continuer.

' Mon père n'est pas revenu. Il devait le faire dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une mission très difficile. Les trois qui l'accompagnaient, eux, sont rentrés dans leurs maisons respectives, mais ne gardent aucun souvenir de l'incident. Tu veux savoir ce qu'était leur mission, je suppose? ... Et bien, ils devaient tout simplement se rendre je ne sais où pour obtenir des informations qui nous seraient utiles, sur l'Ordre du Phœnix. Quand je dis je ne sais où, c'est le repère de l'Ordre. Au fait, il n'est rien arrivé à Weasmoche et au balafré hier, j'avais confondu mes infos enfin bref fausse alerte pour toi, donc. Donc plusieurs Mangemorts ont été mis au courant de ta petite expédition dans la Retro Salle. '

' La quoi ? '

' La Salle où je t'ai emmenée hier. Bref, donc ils pensent tous qu'en voyant la scène etc, tu as par je-ne-sais-quel moyen prévenu l'Ordre de leur banale expédition de la veille. Tu seras donc interrogée sous Veritaserum demain au coucher du soleil. S'ils pensent tous ça, c'est parce que ce genre d'expédition a lieu tous les deux jours et qu'il n'est jamais rien arrivé de tel aux envoyés... Bref et sous Veritaserum tu seras obligée de dire la vérité à mon sujet ... ' Drago baissa la tête et souffla un juron.

' Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? ' s'exclama Hermione, très alarmée par la situation actuelle.

' Je ne sais pas. J'ai bien sûr pensé à te faire évader, mais ce serait bien trop risqué. Ensuite, j'ai pensé à te faire subir un sortilège d'amnésie. Sauf que, étant donné que tout le monde sait que c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi actuellement, ils m'auraient interrogé moi aussi et on serait foutus. Oui, j'ai pensé à me faire un sortilège d'amnésie à moi aussi mais ça, serait comme l'équivalent d'avouer la vérité, ils comprendraient tout de suite qu'on a ''travaillé ensemble''. Je fais donc appel à ta je-sais-tout-attitude pour m'aider à trouver la bonne solution ... '

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle commençait à s'être habituée à cette vie, certes, morne et assez sinistre, mais vie quand même. Plonger à nouveau dans l'inconnu commençait à l'effrayer, et elle savait très bien qu'elle devrait sans cesse se cacher et qu'elle ne serait en sécurité nulle part, pas même dans le monde des moldus, à cause de cette foutue boule de cristal... L'ancienne Gryffondor se retourna, figée à moitié, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où elle regardait la pluie tomber violemment. Elle semblait s'acharner à tenter de noyer les plus petits êtres, et semblait être résignée à garder tout le monde chez sois, ce qui marchait d'ailleurs (ndlr : je sais que ça fait gros cliché la pluie mais bon ).

' Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ? ... Ou ... tu ne veux pas ? :/ ' Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il était choqué par la façon avec laquelle il s'était intéressé aux intentions ou aux sentiments de la rouge & or, et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. ' De toute façon, peu m'importe. Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire, je te demande juste ton avis au cas-où tu trouverais une meilleure idée que la mienne, étant un cerveau sur pattes... ' se reprit-il, devenant tout à coup presque méchant tant il était agacé par son propre comportement précédent. Il n'avait pourtant que demandé à Hermione ce qu'elle préférait, mais ça lui paraissait être autant qu'une montagne de compliments. ' ... tes idées pourraient m'être utiles. '

' Eh bien... tu as corrigé tout seul ta faute pour l'amnésie. C'est une mauvaise idée, beaucoup trop suspect. ' au grand étonnement de Drago , Hermione se retourna et parla du ton le plus détendu possible. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir entendu les réflexions très abaissantes qu'il lui avait faites. Elle lui lança un regard très profond, que le jeune homme fuit, honteux de sa non-tolérance incorrigible. ' Me faire évader reste ... ' Hermione avala sa salive. ' ... la seule issue. '

' ISSUE Granger ? Ne te réjouis-tu pas d'être enfin maîtresse de tes chaînes, à nouveau ? ' s'exclama Drago, même s'il avait deviné la réponse bien avant d'avoir songé à la question. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se contenta d'ignorer sa stupide question.

' Mais... Si au moment où je m'évade , personne ne sait où tu es, on va t'accuser n'est-ce-pas ? '

' Peut-être, oui. Le problème arrive ici. '

' ... j'ai peut-être la solution à ton problème. ' Elle inspira. ' J'ai déjà fait ça, en troisième année... '

' En troisième année ? Tu veux qu'on utilise des techniques dignes de troisièmes années, c'est-à-dire des des techniques de gamins de treize ans Granger ? Tu sais, même si tu juges que les Mangemorts sont tous des imbéciles heureux, ils ne le sont pas, et de toutes façons, même un imbécile peut déjouer des plans de troisième année ! '

' Bon, aujourd'hui, ça n'a plus aucune importance, il peut le savoir ça ne le préoccupa sûrement pas... ' se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. ' Tu te souviens de l'affaire de Buck l'hippogriffe qui t'a cassé le bras ? ' ignorant une fois de plus sa réflexion.

' Oui, saleté de poulet ... '

' Tu sais, on n'a pas pu l'exécuté car il s'est évadé avant son exécution ? '

' Mouais peut-être '

' Tu te demandes bien comment un hippogriffe a put se défaire de ses chaînes tout seul, alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il allait se faire tuer ? '

' Bon, viens-en au but Granger '

' Eh bien ... Ron, Harry et moi, on a ... remonté le temps, pour sauver Buck. ' lâcha fermement Hermione très rapidement, défiant Drago du regard.

' Ouais.. ' Drago ne semblait pas avoir percuter ce que Hermione lui proposait. Il semblait attendre une suite .. mais n'en voyant pas venir ' QUOI ? Tu comptes remonter le temps pour venir te sauver toi-même ? '

' Oui à peu près. Ou tu pourrais le faire, étant donné que je n'ai pas de remonteur de temps et que si tu m'en prêtes un je ne pourrais jamais te le rendre. '

' Astucieux, astucieux. Et où penses-tu que je pourrais dénicher ce genre de truc ? Ça ne s'achète plus depuis longtemps, à part chez un antiquaire qui a beaucoup de chance. Ce genre de chose, ou tu en hérites par ta famille, ou tu le voles, ou on t'en fait cadeau... et ma famille n'en a jamais eu. Pour se servir de cet objet on doit être très sain d'esprit et savoir se contrôler, c'est très dangereux de remonter le temps très souvent, et s'il y en a déjà eu un dans ma famille, son possesseur a du s'en servir à des fins mauvaises et a du se faire prendre et.. Bref on s'en fiche, je n'ai pas cet objet dans ma réserve. '

' D'accord, ça déjà on raye. Il y a autre chose... mais c'est assez dangereux. '

' Dis toujours. De toutes façons, ça ne peut qu'être dangereux, tu sais ! ' sourit Drago.

' Tu as des amis ? '

' Oui, quand même ! '

' Non mais... un véritable ami sur lequel tu peux vraiment compter ? Qui ne te jugera pas pour tes choix, qui sera de ton côté quoi qu'il arrive, à qui tu fais... confiance? '

Drago mit quelques minutes à répondre. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte devant laquelle il s'arrêta, et qu'il fixa.

' Tu sais... Cette notion que vous avez tous, vous, les lions, ... on ne l'a pas vraiment, nous. Mais tant que j'y pense... Il y a peut-être quelqu'un... Il faut faire vite, très vite. Mais dis-moi d'abord ton idée, je te dirais s'il nous aidera, ou non. '

' Tu ... demandes à cet ami , ou de me faire sortir de là s'il est lui aussi Mangemort... ' Hermione grimaça. Elle était bel et bien en train d'élaborer un plan avec un Mangemort, et elle venait de se rendre compte que leur relation était presque amicale... elle se secoua la tete. ' euh.. ou de le faire boire du polynectar pour se transformer en toi pendant que toi, tu m'aideras à m'évader ... Mais le problème, c'est que le polynectar, il nous faut un mois pour le préparer. Tu en aurais d... '

' Oui oui, ce n'est pas un problème, ça. Mais... mon ami n'est plus vraiment un Mangemort. Il l'a été, mais en se rendant compte qu'il était un simple pion pour le Lord, il s'en est allé, et se cache maintenant, jour et nuit... je suis le seul à qui il a fait part de son échappée... '

' Bien, il te fait confiance, et tu possèdes un lourd secret sur lui. C'est parfait. Il te connait assez bien pour agir comme toi au cas où il se verrait obligé de parler avec quelqu'un? '

' Oui... mais... non rien.. ' Drago semblait très dubitatif. Il avait l'air autre part. Quelque chose s'était passé avec cet homme, et ça le bouleversait.

' Bien. Qui est-ce ? ' Ignorant encore et encore la soudaine attitude du blond.

' C'est... Zabini. Blaise. ' répondit sèchement Drago.

' Lui ? Il s'est échappé ? Il avait l'air si ... impliqué... '

' C'est pas l'important. Bien, retourne dans ta chambre, je vais aller le voir. Tu ne dois pas bouger. Prends mon bras je.. rien. '

Les deux escrocs transplanèrent bien vite. Hermione se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, Drago n'avait même pas du s'arrêter. Elle ignora son mal de ventre, tant elle était préoccupée par ce qu'elle s'appretait à faire, s'assit sur son lit, et fixa le vide. Elle était essoufflée malgré le peu d'effort qu'elle avait fait ce matin. Sa montre indiquait 06:04. Elle s'autorisa alors à dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'on la réveille ...

* * *

Aloha !

Chapitre que je désignerais comme assez révélateur. Il est assez long, et je me souviens avoir beaucoup hésité dessus.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

Commentaire : Je peux vous dire que j'ai adoré écrire à partir de la salle des punitions, et que plusieurs versions ont du voir le jour pour cette partie ;)

XoXo SUKI


	7. Retrouvailles

Drago, pendant ce temps, avait transplané sur une plage, où on pouvait apercevoir, à 100 mètres du littoral, une petite île. Il inspira et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il en aurait mis sa main aux hippogriffes pour parier qu'il ne le ferait pour rien au monde il y a à peine 1 mois... Cela le perturbait beaucoup. Ainsi que, depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de la Salle Rétro, tout le monde pouvait savoir où se trouvait l'Ordre, Granger n'était donc pas utile à ça, et ne l'était plus qu'à marchander... Et la seule chance pour que le Lord les laisse, lui et sa famille, en paix, s'était désatomisée ( :red: ) lorsqu'il apprit qu'il devait se débarrasser de Granger. Sûr, cette issue était la plus simple, mais Drago s'était prit d'une goutte d'affection pour la lionne et, après avoir été incapable de tuer Dumbledore pour qui il n'avait pas d'affection spéciale ( au contraire, il ne l'aimait guère ), c'était simplement impossible de l'achever de sa propre baguette. Mais Drago avait choisit d'abandonner Granger, et toutes ses chances en même temps, même s'il en était un peu obligé... Et étonnement, le jeune homme avait directement pensé à ça, il n'avait pas une seconde pensé sérieusement à l'achever... Quoi? ...

' Exileum ' Drago prononça ce mot distinctement et fort, de façon à se faire entendre.

Soudain, la terre trembla. L'eau de la mer s'agita et le blond luttait pour ne pas pencher dans tous les sens. Une espèce de pont apparut hors de l'eau. Un passage de pierre, tout mouillé, surgit de la mer. Drago plissa les yeux, et laissa le vent s'enroulé dans ses cheveux platines. Après que le passage soit entièrement sortit, et que la terre ne tremblait plus, il se baissa pour ramasser une pierre, et s'avança jusqu'au tout bord de l'eau. Alors, il lança la pierre sur le pont. Celle-ci rebondit vivement et roula sur le pont. Ce n'était pas une illusion, Drago y pénétra alors..

Après s'être rendu de l'autre côté de la rive, le passage s'enfonça à nouveau dans la mer, provocant à nouveau un grondement effrayant. Il s'arrêta alors, et épia les moindres feuillages de tout son périmètre de vue, et il remarqua de la fumée dessus des arbres du petit bois qui occupait l'île, et s'avança vers celle-ci.

Blaise l'attendait déjà, sur le pas de porte. Il n'avait pas énormément changé : un grand métisse, assez musclé, un visage orné de beaux traits fins, et durs. Cela se voyait à son expression habituelle et à ses nombreuses cicatrices qu'il n'avait pas passé sa vie à chômer ... Un magnifique petit faucon aux ailes d'argent était posé sur son épaule, ce devait être son éclaireur, donc lui qui l'avait prévenu de la venue de Drago. Blaise hocha la tête en signe de bienvenue, et envoya son faucon d'un bref mouvement d'épaule vers le nouvel arrivant. Le faucon fit quelques tours autour de la tête de Drago, qui ne bougea pas : il connaissait bien la façon que Blaise utilisait pour éloigner les intrus, ou les personnes mal intentionnées ayant utilisé un sortilège ou une potion tel le polynectar. En effet, son faucon n'était pas un simple faucon, c'était une créature magique ayant des vertus... magiques. ( 8D ) Après que le faucon ait terminé sa vérification, il vint se reposer sur l'épaule de son maître. Drago commença alors à marcher vers Blaise, et même si les deux anciens amis ne voulaient pas le montrer, ils commençaient tous les deux à accélérer le pas, et se retrouvèrent à courir, et à se sauter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Drago fut le premier à se libérer de l'étreinte de son vieil ami; il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des relations tactiles..

' Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ' sourit Blaise d'excitation.

' Je dois faire vite, très vite, désolé Blaise.. ' Drago baissa la tête; il avait honte de ne venir rendre visite à son ami seulement pour des services...

''Tu as quelque chose à me demander, et c'est très important, n'est-ce pas ? ' taquina Blaise.

' Oui ... J'ai honte de ne pas être capable de me débrouiller tout seul, crois-moi. Mais tu étais le seul... ' Drago était très étonné par la grande sagesse qui avait l'air d'avoir envahit son vieil ami. Il se sentait presque inférieur à lui, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement. ' le seul à qui je pouvais faire confiance. Je le sais parce que toi, tu m'as fais part de tes plans et il t'est redevable que je te fasse pas des miens. '

' Je t'écoute. Mais ne me demande pas de te rejoindre parmi eux, car tu connais très bien la réponse et quoi qu'il en soit, c'est non. '

' Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. ' Drago suivit le métisse dans sa chaumière, et il s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'un autre. Blaise ne vint pas s'assoir tout de suite, il se dirigea vers ce qui devait être la cuisine.

Drago lui conta alors son histoire. Cela lui prit un certain temps, à vrai dire. Il ne savait absolument pas par où commencer, avait peur du jugement et de la reaction de Blaise. Ayant fini, il souffla enfin maladroitement et essaya de regarder ailleurs. Mais Blaise remarqua son malaise et tenta de le rassurer tant bien que mal même si lui-même ne savait pas quelle décision il allait prendre.

' Tu sais, Drago... Il me sera difficile de retourner là bas et de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, c'est-à-dire toi. De les revoir, tous... De ne rien pouvoir leur faire subir pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait à ma famille et à moi... Et puis, si on nous cerne ? Je veux dire, s'ils se rendent compte de notre plan et... enfin bref. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? ' sourit Blaise, tentant d'adoucir les traits de Drago qui s'étaient décomposés, en rentrant dans la cuisine. Drago se secoua la tête.

' Un thé ne serait pas de refus.. Mmmh... Tu aurais de la taube ? ' demanda timidement n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être dépendant de quelqu'un à ce point. Enfin même là il ne l'était pas beaucoup, mais il avait plus l'habitude qu'on vienne lui demander, à ce qu'il propose à boire, à réfléchir lui pendant une soirée entière aux risques à prendre, et si cela en valait la peine.. Mais ce soir, il avait mit sa fierté de côté. Blaise était son dernier espoir, et ne pas oser lui demander cela serait une grosse et stupide erreur...

' Oui, j'ai toujours de la taube! Chez qui as-tu découvert cette délicieuse herbe aux vertus reposantes, déjà ? ... ' Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil et ils rirent tous les deux en souvenir d'une époque qui semblait déjà bien loin...

Ils se racontèrent tous deux leur nouvelle vie, leur nouvelle routine, leurs nouvelles habitudes... Mais la pendule annonçait déjà 08:32, et Drago devait faire vite.

' Bon, Blaise, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de te parler, me rappeler la bonne époque, ça m'a soulagé. Mais maintenant, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et tu sais en parti ce que c'est... Allez, bonne continuation, Zabini. J'essayerais de repasser de temps en temps, plus souvent qu'avant. Je viens de me rendre compte à quel point nos journées comme ça me manquaient.. Au fait, juste une question. Pourquoi étais-tu levé à 06:00 ? ' demanda Drago, intrigué, tout à coup plus préoccupé par son départ, s'arrêtant devant le pas de la porte alors qu'ils sortaient.

' J'ai beaucoup changé, tu sais... Il faut qu'on en reparle une autre fois. ' répondit simplement Blaise, regardant le ciel bleu azur, toute émotion sur son visage - s'il y en avait une - était indéchiffrable.

' Mmh.. Bref. Allez. A bientôt .. ' Drago serra son vieil ami, et prit le chemin vers le bord de l'eau. Il avait échoué. Échoué. Blaise ne lui en avait pas reparlé, et, tel que Drago le connaissait, cela voulait dire qu'il ne le voulait pas, et s'il avait insisté, pire aurait été la situation. Le vert & argent serra les poings, s'insulta et se les mordit..

' Putain ! ... ' il serra les dents, observa le ciel. ' MERDE ! ' et tapa le sol de son pied ...

* * *

Amis du jour, bonjour ... Amis du soir, bonsoir ...

Alleeeez, septième chapitre en ligne! au moins vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher d'être trop lente, et de vous faire baver et attendre des mois! :P

J'espère réussir à vous faire garder le suspens .. niaark.

THANK U FOR REVIEWING !

XoXo , Gossip Suki x)


	8. Renversement

Cela faisait 15 minutes qu'il marchait sans regarder où il allait, trainant des pieds, le regard bien bas, le visage décomposé et les mains enfoncées bien profondément dans ses poches de pantalon, entraînant sa démarche vers l'avant, lui donnant l'air bossu et des plus dépressif. Il marchait où ses jambes voulaient le porter, ça lui importait peu, désormais. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était être apaisé de toutes ces missions et embrouilles qui lui empêchaient d'avoir la conscience tranquille... Il voulait vivre comme Blaise ... Blaise... Drago le comprenait... à moitié. Il lui avait rendu service beaucoup de fois, et certes, Blaise aussi, mais le dernier service qu'il lui avait rendu était très gros, et il lui devait au moins ça ... Ah, Blaise... Blaise ?

' Drago ! ' entendit-il au loin; cela semblait être un cri qui implorait, emplit de désolation... une voix pas sûre d'elle... Elle avait totalement sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées, qui se redressa, et tournait la tête dans tous les sens... ' Drago ! ' Elle se répétait. Cette fois il n'y avait pas de doute, Blaise l'appelait, il pouvait reconnaître sa voix d'entre mille, surtout à un instant comme celui-ci..

L'ancien Adepte courait vers Drago, il avait l'air affolé, essoufflé, et surtout désolé. Drago le fusilla du regard, et, lorsqu'il s'approchait un peu plus, détourna la tête, et continua de marcher vers la plage. Après avoir été triste et déçu, il avait maintenant laissé place à la haine, et à l'agacement.

' Drago, attends ! ' s'enquit Blaise, essayant toujours de rattraper Drago, qui s'arrêta net.

' Quoi ? Tu veux encore me demander quelque chose ? Maintenant, c'est non. Non non et non à tout ce que tu oseras me demander... Hors de ma vue, je reviendrais te voir lorsque je serais calmé. ' répondit-il, la voix anormalement posée, mais ça se voyait que c'était retenu. ' traître .. ' il murmura ce dernier mot.

Blaise s'arrêta à 10 m de Drago, et soupira, agacé par le comportement enfantin de son vieil ami.

' Tais-toi, Drago, tu es beaucoup trop susceptible... J'accepte de t'aider, voilà, c'est ça que tu voulais entendre.. ' soupira le métisse. Le vert et argent fit volte face, les mains toujours dans les poches, et le toisa d'un regard suspicieux, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

' Me.. Je te suis reconnaissant, Blaise. A vrai dire, même si je te connaissais depuis déjà bien longtemps imprévisible en toutes circonstances, j'avais abandonné... Il faut croire que je n'ai plus l'habitude... ' sourit Drago ' Bref, ne nous attardons pas à des choses inutiles. Retournons sur l'autre rive, et nous transplanerons au Manoir. ', tendant son bras à Blaise.

'Tu oublies que je suis Maîtres des lieux, moi, je peux transplaner ici. C'est à toi de prendre mon bras ! ' Blaise savait que cette remarque agacerait Drago, lui qui avait l'habitude de toujours tout diriger. Celui-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard, et se contenta de prendre le bras de son ami. ' Où va-t-on ? Je veux dire, où au Manoir ? Si on arrive en plein milieu d'autres Mangemorts, je devine qu'ils se feront un plaisir de m'accueillir, et je n'aime pas spécialement leurs accueils si... chaleureux. '

' Salle des punitions. '

* * *

Alors alors ...

Premièrement, je sais, ce chapitre ne fait que 548 caractères et est vraaaiment très cours.

Mais j'aime coupé les chapitres lorsque l'atmosphère du récit change beaucoup ...

Bref, rien à dire, je pense qu'il est clair et j'espère vous avoir surpris ... ;)

Xoxo


	9. Plus que le démarrage de la machine !

_..Et il ne manquera plus que le démarrage de la machine !_

* * *

Hermione attendait toujours, sur son lit, à réfléchir. * Quand est-ce qu'il arrive, bon sang ! * pensait-elle. Et quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue...

' Her..Granger ! ' Drago poussa la porte d'un coup, et tomba presque, essoufflé.

' Ouui? ' levant les yeux au ciel.

' Oh, j'n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons débiles. Quelqu'un t'a parlé? '

' Oui, Bellatrix... '

' Un problème ? ' la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se plaindre à nouveau.

' Non. '

' Prends mon bras... '

Une seconde après, ils étaient de nouveau tous les deux dans la salle des punitions. Enfin tous les deux, non... Blaise se tenait debout, face à la fenetre et dos à eux. Hermione sursauta, elle aurait hurlé à Drago qu'ils devaient s'échapper si ce dernier ne se dirigeait pas vers l'inconnu.

' Hermione... voici Blaise, un ami de longue date, et Blaise, voilà Hermione...euh... juste hermione. '

' Je te rappelle qu'on se connait, Drago. ' soupira Hermione.

' Oui, t'es bête ou quoi ? ' rit Blaise. ' Oh et puis, j'ignorais qu'une telle complicité s'était créée entre vous deux... Depuis quand vous appelez vous par vos prénoms ? J'ai raté quelque chose... '

' Tu m'étonnes, ça fait plus d'un an que tu ne l'as pas vu, et 6 mois pour moi. Et puis, rien n'a changé... ' prenant un rictus dégouté, tout à coup, essayant de se défendre.

' Mouais je.. ' Mais Hermione le coupa.

' Bon, ça vous dit de parler de ça après ? On a pas toute la journée, et on risque notre vie à chaque instant de plus ensemble ici, donc on a intérêt à se dépêcher.. '

' Je vois qu'en tous cas, elle n'a pas changé son sens des responsabilités, et qu'elle a un peu trop prit confiance.. ' s'adressa Blaise à Drago, faisant comme si la jeune fille qui levait les yeux au ciel et soupirait pour la énième fois, n'était pas là.

' Oui, mais en tous cas elle a raison, il faut qu'on aie un plan ... '

' Bon, déjà, il y a quelque chose à quoi je viens de penser qui complique les choses... Si Blaise est là , c'est pour qu'on sache que tu n'étais pas avec moi pour m'aider à m'évader... Mais si Blaise parle trop avec quelqu'un qui te connait bien, Drago, il se rendra compte que ce n'est pas toi... enfin, tu vois ? ' disait-elle, stressée, faisant des aller-retour dans la pièce en levant les mains. ' Donc il faudrait que tu restes comme 10 min avec quelqu'un, 10 min avec quelqu'un d'autre.. Ou que tu sois dans le périmètre de vue de quelqu'un sans devoir forcément avoir une discution très constructive avec lui ... et il faudra que tu évites à tout prix Narcissa, elle te démasquera tout de suite. Essaye de rester avec quelqu'un qui ne connait pas très bien Drago, comme un Mangemort de second rang ... enfin, d'un côté, un Mangemort de second rang n'a pas la totale confiance de ses supérieurs, donc même s'il témoigne avoir été une heure avec toi, on ne le croira peut-être pas... Je pe.. ' Drago la coupa.

' Hermione , calme-toi. Ce n'est pas en s'affolant comme ça que nous allons trouver une solution au problème ... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Blaise, demain, il faudra que tu sois ici vers 17:00. On se donne RDV ici tous les à 17:00 demain. Tu as, crois-moi, intérêt à y être Blaise... Pour toi Hermione, il ne se passera rien de spécial. Je viendrais te chercher... et je te mènerais dans un passage secret. Après, tu devras le suivre tout le long, il te mènera au chemin de Traverse..Enfin, tout ça je te l'expliquerais demain. D'ailleurs... Rentre. ' Drago tendit son bras à l'ex Gryffondor, et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule sur son lit, un mal de ventre la dérangeant, comme après chaque transplanage...

Lendemain, 16:00 ( désolée, là j'ai un peu brusqué le récit)

Drago eut un haut-le-cœur.C'était maintenant que sa mission commençait. Après avoir rendu visite à la prisonnière pour s'assurer que leur plan était bien en marche, il alla voir sa tante, pour lui demander de "veiller sur Hermione, durant son absence'' ou plutôt de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

' Et pourquoi donc te ferais-je ce plaisir, mon Drago ?... ' demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse et ironique, en un rictus mauvais.

' C'est plutôt à toi que je fais plaisir, en te demandant ce service, très chère tante ... ' esquissa-t-il, bâillant presque. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se montrer inférieur devant elle. Bellatrix le toisa d'un regard suspicieux, mais finit par sourire.

' Merci de t'occuper autant de mon plaisir... Pendant combien de temps ? '

'Oh, une demie heure quarante cinq minutes suffiront. Le temps que je revienne.. ' ou plutôt que Blaise revienne... pensa-t-il. ' De toutes façons, après, il faudra que je la prépare à l'interrogation.

' Que tu la prépares ? '

' Oh, que je lui donne deux ou trois conseils. Je vous rejoindrai après, de toutes façons. '

' Tu n'as pas besoin de lui donner des conseils, faut-il encore que je te rappelle sa nature..? '

' Une Sang-de-Bourbe.. C'est vrai, elle n'a pas besoin de conseil. Je te suivrai ensuite. '

' Bien, je préfère cela... J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu oublies ce qu'elle est, par moment. ' Moi aussi...

' Et bien, c'n'est qu'une impression', siffla Drago, se sentant humilié par la remarque de sa tante, car même s'il le pensait également, le fait que ce soit sa tante - et pas n'importe quelle tante... - qui le lui faisait remarquer le faisait descendre bien bas. ' Bien, maintenant, j'ai maintes choses à faire. A toute à l'heure, Bella. ' glissa-t-il, ne laissant même pas le temps à sa tante de répondre, filant à travers les couloirs du Manoir.

Le blond entra dans sa chambre, transpirant. Le tournant que prenait sa vie le torturait, lui qui n'avait jamais été brave et qui n'avait jamais fait face à ses problèmes, avait beaucoup de mal à encaisser le cours les choses... Il se lava brièvement le visage, et ouvrit sa vitrine, là où il gardait toutes ses potions et remèdes magiques utiles. Après avoir hésité cinq bonnes minutes devant tous les flacons, gourdes et bouteilles, il empoigna celui contenant du polynectar. Voyant qu'il lui restait un quart d'heure avant son rendez-vous avez Blaise, il s'allongea sur son lit, et du se gifler une dizaine de fois. Essoufflé, et sa respiration saccadée, il aurait voulut se tuer à cet instant mais était trop, beaucoup trop lâche par agir ainsi...

* * *

Pas grand chose à dire ...

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bisous, Suki


	10. Comme si un seul ne suffisait pas

_Deux Drago ? Comme si un seul ne suffisait pas !_

_

* * *

_

' Blaise. ' Le blondinet hocha la tête en s'adressant au métisse, sans aucune sympathie.

' Drago ' l'imita Blaise, d'air beaucoup moins sérieux et solennel. En effet, Blaise était quelqu'un qui ne prenait que très rarement les choses au sérieux. ' Mais souris un peu, bon sang, c'est pas la fin du monde ! '

' Pour moi, si. Je risque ma vie pour une Sang de Bourbe. J'suis devenu malade, Blaise. Non, pire ! un traître à mon sang ! '

' Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu ressens, tu sais. Est-ce que, lorsque tu as agis, tu as eu le sentiment de trahir ton sang ? '

' Non, je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde, j'agissais comme avec une Sang Pur. C'est ça, qui m'effraie le plus. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, tu comprends? Tu comprends à quel point ça me dérange ? '

' Oui, j'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque je me suis évadé. '

' Ah oui, excuse-moi. ' souffla-t-il, pas du tout concentré sur ses paroles.

' Bon. On y va? '

' Oui, c'est ça. On y va.. ' Chuchota Drago, tendant le flacon contenant la potion. Il amena sa main à ses cheveux , et s'en arracha trois. Il les plongea ensuite dans le liquide, le secoua et le laissa mariner un peu, avant de le tendre à Blaise, le regard dans le vide. Blaise réceptionna l'objet, et le serra très fort dans son poing, le brisant presque.

' L'effet dure une heure, c'est bien ça ?'

' Deux. Je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux trop que pas assez. J'ai un antidote, ne t'inquiète pas. '

' Très bien.. ' Blaise inspira longuement, et but le contenu du flacon cul-sec. ' Baaaah ! Toujours aussi imbuvable ! Putain ! ' s'essuyant les lèvres d'un bref mouvement de bras, avec sa manche.

Drago resta impassible à cette remarque qui s'était sûrement voulue drôle.

En quelques secondes, le visage de Blaise commença à se déformer, sa peau à s'éclaircir, ses cheveux à blondir et à se raidir, et ses yeux à fondre en un bleu éblouissant. Aussi, il perdit de sa taille et de sa musculature ...

Drago sourit, enfin. En fait, il éclata de rire, à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Blaise leva un sourcil, et, ne trouvant pas ça drôle, le toisa simplement.

' Tu comprends ce que j'endure tous les jours ...? Devoir me retenir , ça devient dur , tu sais. ' Et leurs rôles s'échangèrent. Blaise se tordit en un éclat de rire, et le visage de Drago reprit son impassibilité.

' Bref... Maintenant, rends-toi dans la chambre d'Hermione. Ne te montre pas garant auprès d'elle. Fais - ou ne fait pas - tout ce que je t'ai dis de faire - ou de ne pas faire -, et j'espère que tu n'as oublié aucun mot de passe que je t'ai donné. Lorsqu'on t'appellera pour parler de Granger et tout ça, tu m'enverras un signal de ta baguette. D'ailleurs, tiens... ' Drago tendit sa propre baguette au concerné, qui fit de même. Le blond la toucha et en observa les formes et les creux.

Blaise, en Drago, marchait à pas vif vers la chambre d'Hermione. À peine était-il à quelques pas de celle-ci qu'il entendit des bruits de sortilèges et des gémissements s'échapper de la pièce. Il pressa le pas, alors, et poussa la porte d'entrée, le coeur battant à la chamade. Il devait être Drago, agir comme lui, lui ressembler ... Et bien qu'il l'ait côtoyer des années durant, c'était très difficile car Drago était un homme au cractère bien trempé.

Deux regards se posèrent sur lui lorsqu'il pénétra la chambre, l'un empli de tristesse, suppliant, et l'autre, réprimant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vilain, le défiant totalement. Blaise faillit en perdre ses moyens ; il ne savait en aucun cas comment agir à ce moment là, étant donné que Drago lui avait ordonné de n'être en aucun cas gentil et serviable auprès d'Hermione, mais elle lui faisait tellement de peine...

' Drago... Je commençais à m'impatienter... Une minute de plus, et j'en aurais fini. Elle est tellement sotte, je me demande comment tu peux la supporter... ' se redressa Bellatrix, achevant le doloris qu'elle faisait subir à Hermione.

' Je le fais pour une bonne cause ' riposta simplement Blaise, tentant d'être le plus impassible possible.

' Allez, à-tout-à-lheure ' chantonna Bellatrix à la jeune fille, devançant le faux Drago sur le pas de la porte, tandis que celui-ci lui adressait un signe d'au revoir à Hermione. Elle restait à genoux devant son lit, les larmes aux yeux, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang... Elle ne supportait plus cette vie, et était finalement, bien heureuse de quitter cette prison...

Pendant ce temps, Blaise suivait Bellatrix de près, tentant de cacher qu'il découvrait les nouvelles parcelles du Manoir, et qu'il était très impressionné par le méchant changement ayant eut lieu...

' J'espère qu'ils seront tous déjà là ', cracha-t-elle, apparemment agacée par l'habituelle non-ponctualité des autres Adeptes. ' Sinon, je te préviens, quoi que tu veuilles, au bout de cinq minutes, je serais déjà à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, je.. ' mais à l'inverse de ses préjudices, lorsqu'elle poussa la grande porte noire de la Salle où ils se rendaient, une dizaine de regards se posèrent sur eux. Finalement, c'étaient eux qui étaient en retard... Blaise n'avait jamais été autant déstabilisé qu'à cet instant : si Bellatrix l'était, alors qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, Drago l'aurait sûrement été également - le vrai -, alors lui, comment devait-il se sentir ?...

' Eh bien... Prise au dépourvu, n'est-ce pas, Bella ? ' dit Lucius d'une voix toujours aussi mielleuse et glaciale que d'habitude. ' Toi qui t'es toujours plainte de nos retards, c'est bien vrai, assez répétitifs, te voilà de l'autre côté. Bref, oublions ce malheureux incident... ' finit-il en hochant la tête en direction de la Mangemorte qui avait l'air de fondre sur place. Il n'avait pas encore destiné un seul regard à " Drago ", ce qui arriva bien assez tôt, et Blaise comprit alors pourquoi cette peur de son père avait toujours animé Drago... Ce regard, il avait l'air de ne le réserver qu'à lui. Lucius haussa un sourcil, bien fier de lui. ' Drago. Etonnant, de me voir ici, n'est-ce pas?... ' En effet, car Lucius était censé être porté disparu, et Blaise avait totalement oublié celà, et la réalité le percuta en plein tournant. ' Oui, j'ai réussi à m'en tirer.. Mais, étonnamment, je ne me souviens plus de rien... serais-tu, par pur hasard, au courant de ce qui aurait pu arrivé à ton cher père ? .. ' un sourire sarcastique accompagna ses paroles. Il était térrifiant, et ça, plus jamais Blaise ne le nierait ... Après avoir jugé avoir assez déstabilisé Drago, Lucius l'invita à prendre place à leur table, où Bella était déjà assise...

Les Adeptes commencèrent alors un long débat sur l'innocence ou la culpabilité d'Hermione. Bien qu'ils étaient tous du même côté, il y en avait certains qui la défendaient, non sans peur des représailles. Au bout d'une heure, Alecto Carrow jeta un furtif regard vers la fenêtre, et annonça, fière d'elle :

' L'astre du jour commence à céder sa place à celui de la nuit.. ' d'une voix enquit de cruauté et de hâte.

Blaise, comme s'étant prit une pierre vers l'arrière de la tête, sursauta légèrement, et sortit aussitôt sa baguette de sa poche, et, la cachant sous la table, lança le signal au vrai Drago ...

Celui-ci, qui n'avait pas quitté la sombre salle depuis plus d'une heure, se torturait l'esprit à toutes les pires choses qui pouvaient arriver. Des spasmes le prenaient, par moment, et lorsque sa baguette commença à clignoter, émettant une éblouissante lumière, il crut que son coeur l'avait lâché. Drago se releva de sa chaise, le cœur battant toujours plus vite, la respiration haletante, et, sans plus attendre transplana, pour éviter de trop se poser de question.

Hermione, qui, elle aussi, était terrorisée, fit un bond en arrière lorsque le blond apparût en un "plop" en face d'elle. La main sur le coeur, elle voulut hurler, mais le son de sa voix n'émit qu'un maigre murmure;

' Tu m'as fais peur ! '

' Tu avais peur avant. ' essaya de se rassurer Drago, cachant tant bien que mal son instabilité.

' Aussi.. ' Un grand silence hanta la petite salle. Seules leurs respirations irrégulières se faisaient entendre, et leurs regards profondément enfoncé l'un dans l'autre ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule fois. Puis, jugeant que c'était l'homme qui devait faire le premier pas ( sans ambiguïté :p ) , Drago se lança.

' Nous devons le faire, maintenant. Sinon il sera trop tard, et tu, enfin nous, mourrons dans d'atroces souffrances. '

' Toujours le mot pour rire, Malefoy. '

' Tais-toi Granger, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie. Alors ferme ton clapet maintenant, et suis-moi. '

' J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que tu risques ta vie pour moi, par moment ... ' chuchota imprudemment la lionne.

' Je le fais indirectement pour moi au cas où t'aurais pas compris. ' Ces paroles la refroidirent tout de suite. C'était vrai, après tout, Malefoy n'aurait sûrement pas fait tout cela si sa vie n'était pas en jeu. Eh oui, tu t'es encore appuyé sur des stupides suppositions, banane !

* * *

Je sais, vous commencez à sérieusement vous demander si c'est un Dramione ou non ^^ Mais bon, j'aime faire durer le supplice et déteste au plus haut point lorsque le couple se forme dans les, disons 7 premiers chapitre. Ils doivent bien prendre le temps de réapprendre à se connaître, de repartir du début, pour moi. Enfin bref ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plut, merci de commenter ! :D

xoxoxoxo , Suki


End file.
